When multi-story buildings shake under the force of a strong wind for example, a lateral vibration may be transferred to ropes or cables of an elevator system serving such a building causing the ropes to experience vibration. Other sources of vibration that can be imparted to elevator systems and in particular to elevator ropes can include the mechanical drive systems, etc. Vibrations may be observed with hoisting ropes used for suspending and driving an elevator car, as well as compensating ropes that may connect the car with a counterweight in some designs. In multi-story buildings having long ropes, a very long time must pass until such vibration will cease once induced. This is partly due to the fact that the ropes themselves may have a small attenuation factor. These vibrations may cause discomfort for passengers within an elevator car and may sometimes create difficulty in the speed control of the elevator car.
While a variety of devices, systems, and methods have been made and used for dampening vibrations of the ropes or cables used in elevator systems, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used the devices, systems, and methods as described herein.